Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for dynamic thermal management, and more particularly, to a method for controlling performance and temperature of integrated circuits within an electronic device, and an apparatus thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, when a surface temperature of a portable apparatus exceeds 40 degrees, the user of the portable apparatus is likely to suffer low-temperature burns. Thus, performance of the portable apparatus should be improved while maintaining the surface temperature of the portable apparatus below 40 degrees. For example, the operating frequency and voltage of the processors of the portable apparatus can be lowered to decrease the surface temperature of the mobile apparatus.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a timing diagram of a conventional thermal control method for a mobile phone. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional thermal control method detects a current temperature of a SoC of the cellphone, and when the temperature of the SoC attains 90° C. (i.e. a throttling point), the conventional thermal control method exhibits a phenomenon known as throttling (i.e. lowering the CPU frequency of the SoC). Thus, the throttling phenomenon quickly lowers the CPU frequency to reduce the temperature of the SoC, but the performance degradation may be huge.